jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Zebra
Zebras are several species of African equids (horse family) united by their distinctive black and white striped coats. Their stripes come in different patterns, unique to each individual. They are generally social animals that live in small harems to large herds. Unlike their closest relatives, horses and donkeys, Zebras have never been truly domesticated. Behaviour Zebras as very social animals and live in large groups called "herds". For plains and mountain Zebras, these groups start as harems that are made up of one stallion and up to six mares and their young, while Grevy's Zebras come together as groups for short periods of time. More often than not, harems and lone individuals come together to form herds of hundreds of members, though family units stick together in these herds. Zebras sleep standing up, and only when they are in groups that can warn them of danger. If they spot a predator, they will bark or whinny loudly to warn the others in the group. Closely related to horses and donkeys, the Zebra is best known for its black and white striped body. In fact, Zebra stripe patterns are unique to each individual. These stripes are believed to be camouflage devices that help zebras hide well in the grass. Zebras have a home range anywhere between 11 and 232 sq mi (28 and 601 km2) and they can travel 10 mi (16 km) a day while grazing. When sensing an attack, Zebras will stampede together with other herbivores at incredible speed reaching 64 km/h (40 mph). Appearances 1995= In the 1995 film, one of Judy Shepherds dice rolls summons a stampede of Jumanji game animals into the Parrish Mansion, consisting of Rhinoceroses, Elephants, Zebras and Pelicans. The stampede wrecks the Parrish mansion and eventually reach they town, causing mass hysteria in their path and nearly crushing Peter Shepard inside the abandoned car. The stampede later spook Nora Shepard on her way home. Once Alan Parrish finally reaches Jumanji's crystal ball and calls out the name, all the Zebras and other animals were pulled back into the game's dimension and everything from the altered timeline was undone. |-|MB= 'Board Game' *'Secret symbol:' Open Door *'Number:' 1 In the Milton Bradley game, Zebras have their own danger card by themselves instead of being bunched up with other animals. Rolling an Open Door on the rescue die within 1 second will defeat the Zebra threat. |-|TV= Zebras appear in the animated series, also being on show within the opening titles. Like the 1995 film a Zebra is one of the stampeding animals that descend into Brantford in Price when Jumanji decided to start manifesting itself into the outside world. In Ransom of Redhead, Nora Shepherd admires a stool in Van Pelt’s shack covered in Zebra pelt, however she mistakenly believed it to be fake which he irritably corrected her. In Love Potion, Alan makes a deal with Trader Slick to get a device called a Slickomatic for 25 zebra stripes and heads off to get them while Slick offers Judy a love potion perfume which she trades the earrings Wade gave her for. |-|2017= When Jumanji transformed it's board game form into a new video game design, a Zebra was represented on the start-up title screen. Category:Jumanji animals